


In a heartbeat

by jolie46



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a fanfiction story about fanfiction, alex knows what's up, also does Lena, these dorks really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie46/pseuds/jolie46
Summary: Kara Danvers discovers the existence of 'fanfiction' and finds out many stories that involve her best friend and boss, Lena Luthor, and her alter-ego, Supergirl. She tries to not let this affect her but ends up bringing up the topic to Lena.OrThe one in which Kara reads smut and can't stop thinking about it





	In a heartbeat

_Fanfiction_ wasn’t something Kara was familiar with. She had been living on Earth for many years yet this was the first time she ever heard of it. Alex was the one who casually mentioned it in one of their conversations and even suggested that she should do a little research about it.

 

“Oh, Rao! Basically, you are saying that there are people that write about me— about Supergirl?” the blonde stammered while Alex amusedly observed her.

 

“I’m just saying, little sister, you should look that up. You might be surprised.”

 

And with that, the older Danvers exited the superhero’s apartment, leaving her to herown thoughts. What Kara had gathered so far was that certain shows, movies, characters and even real people, like Supergirl, had fans who were fond of indulging in the practice of writing stories about them, even stories that would be considered not safe for work.

 

So that night, in the comfort of her home, while tucked in bed, curiosity got the best of her and she decided to look into the matter. She quickly typed ‘ _Supergirl fanfiction’_ and clearly didn’t expect so many results. Clicking on the first one, Kara was immediately bewildered. The majority of these stories, contained ‘Supergirl’ paired up, in an obviously romantic way, with ‘Lena Luthor’, her boss and best friend. It was not surprising that Lena Luthor was part of the fanfiction world. After all, she was some sort of celebrity for the people of National City. However, what surprised Kara was that Supergirl and Lena Luthor seemed to be a very popular pair in the fanfiction world. Yes, she had saved Lena a few times and they had mutually helped each other but it was not big deal, or was it? Was her crush too obvious for the rest of the world to see?

 

She decided to click on the first story called ‘ _Thanking you’_ which involved a few tags like ‘ _friends to lovers_ ’, ‘ _supercorp_ ’, ’s _aving Lena_ ’, ‘ _fluff_ ’ and ‘ _smut_ ’. She blushed at that last one. It was not like she had not imagined herself having sex with Lena, because she had, only a few times. Sometimes it happened during one of her dreams but some other times she found herself thinking about those green eyes while spacing out at CatCo. Not something she was proud of but also not something she could really avoid.

 

Kara started reading the story and even though it was weird for her to read something about herself, she had to admit that it was endlessly entertaining. It was interesting how her ‘fans’ characterized her, particularly when they highlighted the effect her muscles seemed to have on Lena and how much of a “gay mess” her boss turned into. One particular event caught her attention: the moment Lena Luthor unveiled the statue of Supergirl. It was a fact that Lena did it because Supergirl had saved the city countless times, she didn’t doubt that. But now, after reading that, she finally understood why they were ‘ _shipping_ ’ her and the CEO so much. Maybe, if she was an outsider of her own life, she would also ship Supercorp. Hell, she would ship herself as Kara Danvers with Lena too. The chemistry between them was undeniable, from day one. She knew that Lena was not like her other friends, there was _something_ that all her other friendships lacked.

 

She continued reading, deeply interested in the storyline and development of characters, until she came across the so called _smut_. She turned off her phone and shifted in bed. She felt like she shouldn’t read that, it was not right, Lena was her best friend after all. But after turning around in bed for several minutes, not being able to stop thinking about how the story could have ended, she chose to finish reading. Her cheeks definitely turned a few shades of red as she went through the explicit words that detailed the love-making act that involved the younger Luthor and herself. The superhero was taken aback by how easy it was to picture all in her head. It was so overwhelming that she had to close the app and then come back to reading again. After finishing said scene and processing all that had happened, Kara tried to get to sleep but overthinking prevented her from that. She was for sure going to see Lena at work tomorrow and she didn’t wish to make things weird between them. She wondered if Lena was aware of all these stories. She was intrigued by what the CEO would think about them.

* * *

 

 

Being distracted all day was not something Kara aspired to. But could you blame her? The blonde was definitely not prepared for what she had read the day before. She wastrying to save the world and her mind wandered to a specific pair of green eyes. It had happened before that she got distracted by Lena, that was nothing new. Kara couldn’t find words to describe Lena Luthor’s beauty; neither English nor Kryptonian had words that could do her justice. Today, however, the superhero recognized that she was more distracted than usual.

 

She fled to CatCo and the nerves were consuming her. Why was she feeling nervous anyways? It was a normal day, she would see her gorgeous friend, Lena, like every day, they would probably go for lunch or coffee, then her boss would come to her desk to see her progress in whatever assignment she was working on, then she would go over to L-Corp with her to get any exclusive regarding new upcoming projects. After that, she would go help National City as Supergirl and maybe fly around a little bit… more like, fly around Lena’s penthouse or the L-Corp building, making sure she gets home safe. She hadn’t realized how much her world revolved around Lena until that moment.

 

The elevator doors opened and she was relieved when she didn’t spot a certain dark-haired girl. It was not that she didn’t want to see her, because she unsurprisingly yearned to. It was just that she didn’t know how to cope with these feelings and the new information that her brain was still processing from the previous night.

She greeted some of her co-workers and rushed to her desk. Work wasn’t able to make her former distraction disappear, she still felt her mind getting lost in Lena. She knew this wasn’t something very friendly-like. She shouldn’t lose her train of thought because of a friend, she shouldn’t dream up about the way her eyes flutter or how delicate and soft her lips look like. Kara was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that the girl who didn’t seem to leave her mind was standing right in front of her, an amused look on her face. Lena needed to clear her voice twice for her presence to be acknowledged.

 

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed surprised once she noticed her. Her eyes didn’t fail to do a quick once-over that left her stammering. “W-what, w—here, how—”

 

“Hello Kara,” she grinned as if she knew the effect she had on the blonde. “You looked deep in thought, care to share?”

 

“M-me? Deep in thought?” she laughed. “No, I wasn’t. I wasn’t thinking anything. Nope, nothing in particular. I was just, uhm, staring at that nice wall. Did you redecorate this place? Because I don’t remember—”

 

“Kara,” Lena chuckled. Every time she said her name, a sense of calmness washed over her. She loved how her name sounded on the lips of the CEO. “You are rambling,” she pointed out amusedly.

 

“Oh, right,” a blush crept onto her face. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s quite cute,” the girl smiled endearingly. “Are you up for lunch? There’s this new place that I’ve wanted to try, so what do you say?”

 

“Sure thing,” Kara nodded. She had actually planned to refuse any lunch or coffee offers for obvious reasons but seeing Lena standing there, smiling at her as brightly as the sun, she couldn’t decline.

 

* * *

 

 

This was definitely a bad idea. Lena had been flirting with her since they left CatCo and it was not like she was not enjoying it, because she sure was, any attention from Lena was always welcomed. But she was making it difficult for Kara who was trying not to read too much into anything Lena did.

 

“You are particularly weird today,” the concern in Lena’s green eyes was unmistakable. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Uhm, yeah, I’m fine, just a little bit tired,” she lied. She didn’t like lying to Lena; having to hide her secret identity was already enough.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara nodded. “Do you want to take the day off? I could drop you off on your—”

 

“No, I’m fine, really,” she tried to smile. “I just had to do a lot of research for a… uhm… a project I’m doing, I didn’t have much sleep,” the superhero hesitantly replied. Maybe she could bring the topic up, see what Lena thought about it. Trying wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Really? Now I’m intrigued which research had Kara Danvers up all night,” the CEO replied interestedly.

 

“Uhm, I don’t know if you ever heard of _fanfiction_?” Kara looked at Lena expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

 

“I have.”

 

“Well, I’m doing a research on that,” she revealed, not really knowing what else to say. “Did you know that you have your own fanfiction section?” Lena raised her eyebrow. _Oh shit_. “I mean, it’s not like I was explicitly looking for you t-there, you sort of appeared along with other people, like Supergirl, you know, you a-and Supergirl—”

 

“I know. Jess is in charge of keeping tabs on everything with my name on it that pops up on the Internet,” she explained. “So, Supergirl, huh?” she smiled teasingly, as if she knew that the blonde had read a few not-so-PG stories the previous night. Kara only nodded, not too sure about what she should answer. “What did you think about those stories?”

 

“I was surprised by the creativity and good writing in them. Really good stories. Extraordinarily perceptive.”

 

“Perceptive?” Lena inquired, her eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes,” she answered more confidently. Sometimes she hated how much of a mess she was around Lena. The effect this woman had on her seemed sorcerous. “I kind of see why they think you guys look good together.”

 

“Well, I have to admit I have always had a little crush on Supergirl,” the green eyed woman admitted.

 

“R-really?” Kara stuttered. On the one hand, she felt overjoyed with that answer, having Lena admit that was incredibly encouraging. On the other hand, she felt jealous of her alter ego. It sounded stupid but Kara Danvers was also part of who she was, the other side of the coin.

 

“I actually thought I was being quite obvious,” Lena frowned, somehow confused by how Kara hadn’t caught up with that yet. In all fairness, the superhero was terribly naïve when it came to that. It was especially hard for her to know whether someone was interested in her or not. “Anyways, it’s not like Supergirl would be interested in me, I bet the list of suitors is… rather long.”

 

“I—She’s single,” Kara quickly stated and it seemed like Lena’s eyebrow was personally victimizing her. “She told me.”

 

“She did?” she only nodded. “That’s great then.”

 

“It is,” the blonde whispered to herself. “So, since you told me Jess keeps you updated on all that, have you ever read anything that was written about you?”

 

“I have,” Lena admitted, intensely locking green eyes with blue ones. “I was surprised at first but I think they are rather impressive. I read a profoundly interesting one in which Supergirl was actually an employee of mine at L-Corp, isn’t that crazy?” Kara couldn’t help but gulp.

 

“But how did—”

 

“How did I not notice it was her?” the superhero nodded. “Colored lenses and a wig, and that certainly changes someone’s entire appearance. It made sense.”

 

“That’s a better disguise,” she agreed and Lena tilted her head. “It’s not like I know what disguise Supergirl uses either,” she quickly added. “But I bet is good.”

 

“I bet it is,” Lena answered almost defiantly. “Since you know her so well, Kara, do you think I could have a chance with her?”

 

“I—Well, honestly, I think anyone would take the opportunity if you gave it to them, you are smart, beautiful, kind, strong, brave… unique. I could keep going on with the compliments but I don’t want to take your whole day,” Kara gave her a shy smile. She never got bored of reminding Lena how special and awesome she was, she always deserved to hear that. The CEO, on the other hand, was gazing tenderly at the blonde, her cheeks were a blushing mess.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Back in her home, after a long day of saving National City again and almost revealing her feelings to her dearest friend, Kara decided to have something to eat and hit bed, the usual. What she didn’t expect were two knocks on her front door. Using her X-Ray vision, she saw Lena on the other side of it, fidgeting nervously and her heartbeat racing. The blonde frowned but immediately opened the door.

 

“Lena!” she exclaimed. “What a surprise.”

 

“Kara,” she breathed out while coming into the apartment. “I’m sorry for dropping by at this hour, was I interrupting—”

 

“No, it’s okay, I was about to have dinner, do you want to join me?” Kara offered.

 

“Thank you but I already had dinner at the office,” her boss did a pause. “I was actually here because I needed to talk to you,” the superhero seemed to pick up on the beating of her heart again, Lena was definitely nervous.

 

“Sure,” the blonde smiled. “You can tell me anything.”

 

“I was thinking, you know, about what we talked today and what you told me,” she fidgeted anxiously. “Were you being honest?” At that, Kara frowned. “All those things you said about me, do you really think that? Or were you pitying me?”

 

“Lena, I— those things I said, I was being absolutely honest with you. I meant every word,” the superhero reassured her, placing a tender hand on her shoulder and then moving it down, slightly caressing her arm until she found delicate hands. Lena completed the action intertwining their fingers which made Kara feel like herhand belonged nowhere else.

 

“You think I’m strong?”

 

“Yes,” she answered.

 

“You think I’m smart?” Kara nodded. With each question, Lena got considerably closer which it went unnoticed by Kara who was too lost in green eyes and red lips to notice anything else. “You think I’m beautiful?” she huskily said almost in a whisper.

 

“Yes,” the blonde agreed. Their faces were so close that Kara could distinguish the tinges of blue, gold and grey that made green eyes so unique. “But you are just so more than that.”

 

“If I gave you a chance, would you take it?”

 

“In a heartbeat.”

 

Kara gently closed the gap between them, finally touching those lips she had been dreaming of since she met her. She had kissed before, a few times, but she could not compare kissing Lena to any of her previous kisses. It wasn’t only the shivers, the fireworks, the tingles, it was also the feeling that her heart might explode for all the intense emotions she was experiencing. Kissing someone you really like and who you might be in love with or have feelings for, might do that to you. And Kara wasn’t used to it until that precise moment. She now understood what the movies were talking about, how love makes you feel like you are in a cloud floating, like you could do anything. Lena’s hand tenderly caressed the back of her neck and Kara felt like she was going to pass out from how much she was feeling. When they broke apart, after sharing a few lovingly pecks, Lena broke the silence. 

 

“Kara, I’m floating.”

 

“I know, it really feels like that, doesn’t it?” Kara, who still had her eyes closed, answered.

 

“No, Kara. I mean, yes, kissing you felt like that but we are also undoubtedly floating, look down,” her boss stated anxiously. Kara opened her eyes and noticed that they were indeed above the ground level.

 

“Yeah, about that…” she started as she gently brought both of them down.

 

“I know,” Lena sighed. “I have known you are Supergirl since you fled to my office on a bus.”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“I’m not mad, I understand. And you are not that subtle either. At least not with me. And well… those glasses don’t really help,” the girl offered her best smile and took Kara’s glasses off. “Yeah, not much of a difference.”

 

“You think a pair of colored contacts lenses and a wig would help? Like in that story you read?”

 

“Oh, definitely. That’d be the perfect disguise, don’t you think?” Lena replied.

 

“Totally. Whoever came up with that disguise in the story is brilliant,” Kara chuckled. Of course a pair of glasses wouldn’t fool Lena, she’s a genius after all.

 

“Why, thank you,” the superhero frowned. “It was me who wrote that.”

 

“You what?!”


End file.
